The conventional method for assembling and disassembling the IC elements calls for the use of two different tools, such as the guiding tool and the grasping tool. The use of such conventional hand tools as described above often results in a substantial increase in the cost of assembling and disassembling the IC elements. In addition, the use of such conventional hand tools can seriously undermine the production efficiency as well as the product quality. As illustrated in FIG. 7, a hand tool 1 of the prior art is composed of two holding arms 11 each having a hooked body 111 which is attached to the free end of the holding arm 11. As the holding arms 11 are exerted on by an external pressure, the hooked bodies 111 are force to move towards each other to hold an IC element. The prior art tool 1 described above is defective in design in that it has a very limited holding power, and that it can not hold the IC element securely.